Mobile Suit Gundam : Friendship is Magic
by raijin grungust
Summary: Before the end of the calamity wars, gundam pilot jonathan joseph along side three mobile suit pilots found them self fling from the battlefield to the magical land of equestia. With no way of getting back & danger around the corner, jonathan & his trusty gundam sabnock must look for a way to bring him & the other three pilots home, while battling dangerous forces along the way.


**Mobile suit gundam: Friendship is magic**

 **Hello people, this is raijin grungust and welcome to my first crossover fanfiction.**

 **In case any of y'all don't get the title for this fanfic, this is a mobile suit gundam: Iron Blooded Orphans X My Little Pony: Friendship is magic crossover, and possibly the first one ever (if I'm wrong, please correct me in the comment section below).**

 **Now for this fanfic, I'm going to lay down some few things:**

 **This fanfic will not have tekkadan from the IBO anime including the gundams that appeared in it as they will be mention only.**

 **The event in MLP season 1 to 7 will be included but the fanfic will only follow it own storyline.**

 **The main 6 will be considered as side or support characters.**

 **Elements from the IBO anime will be incorporated in this fanfic, so expect some blood, gore & some brutal fight scenes.**

 **Warning: the following content is rated PG-13 and it should not be viewed by those under the age of 13. If so then feel free to proceed at your own risk. I warned ya.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the stuff in this fanfic as they all belong to their rightful owners.**

 **With that said, enjoy.**

Mobile suit gundam: Friendship is magic (Mobile suit gundam: iron blooded orphans X My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)  
Chapter 1: Calamity war

300 years ago, there was a war, a war that will forever change the entire world. That war is known as the calamity war. During the beginning of the calamity war, the manmade creation known as mobile armors suddenly went rouge & took the lives of a quarter of the world's population throughout the war, sending the entire human race into a state of terror.

As a result, the earth sphere began development of mobile suits needed to oppose the threat the mobile armor posed to humanity entirely. Though the earth sphere were able to create such mobile suits, not many were successful in taking down the mobile armors as the armaments that said mobile armors possess proved to be a challenge to take care of, making it difficult to defeat at least a single mobile armor. And it doesn't help that the mobile armors also wear nano laminate armor, which is proven to possess not only high strength capability, but the ability to defuse beam attacks as well, adding the difficultly to defeat the mobile armors to almost the point of near impossibility.

During the middle of the calamity war, newer mobile suits & armaments were developed, reducing the difficulty to defeat the mobile armors down a notch, but still making it very hard to defeat them.

When the calamity war was entering it late stage, the earth sphere begin to lose it governing structure as the battle with the mobile armors rages on.

To end the fighting & prevent humanity from facing extinction, an organization called gjallarhorn is formed from a group of like-minded individuals from across all nations and power blocs, creating two essentials needed to end the calamity war.

The first was the alaya vijnana system, a man-machine interface organic device used to maximize the abilities of mobile suits from the calamity war, while the second was the gundam frame, a type of mobile suit frame that can achieve a high energy output by the use of two ahab reactors instead of one, though at the same time, it is difficult to run both reactors parallel of each other, and as a result, 72 gundam frame were only produce because of it & each of them are named after the demons from the ars goetia.

Both the AV system & the gundam frame were used by the earth sphere & gjallarhorn to defeat the mobile armors, thus ending the calamity war. However, after the war ended, the alaya vijnana system was abandon due to how inhumane the system was and how it is thought to cause the war in the first place, while a large number of gundam frame was lost during the very late stage to the end of the calamity war. As of P.D 323, 26 gundam frames are recorded to be still around, meaning those 46 gundam frames are still lost from the war.

At the same time, several questions were asked throughout the post disaster era: what happened to the rest of the gundam frame? How much mobile armor is there in the calamity war? How did the calamity war started?  
What kinds of technology are there during the calamity war? No one knew the answer. Not even the current gjallarhorn themselves knew.

So in order to answer some of these questions, let us turn the clock backward & go back in time, straight to near the end of the calamity war itself.

-  
 **B.P.D 000  
4 months till the end of the calamity war.**

Above the earth atmosphere, miles from the earth itself, lays a battle between two forces. The earth sphere+gjallarhorn as they try to keep the mobile armors away from their assault class ships that is on a direct course for mars & Jupiter while the mobile armors are pushing to perform another atmosphere reentry to destroy both the earth sphere & gjallarhorn headquarter, giving them the edge in the war.

As the battle rage on, two mobile suits are seen firing their 120mm rifle at the mobile armors unmanned units, the plumas. Though they were able to shoot down a large number of plumas while hacking a couple that got too close, some manage to get on one of the two mobile and begin to tear it apart.

The other mobile suit saw this and try to rescue it friend, only to be grab on the back by a pluma while another one latch on its front attempting to destroy the suit cockpit. But before the plumas could annihilate the two mobile suit, they were shoot off by what appears to be rains of bullets before being pierce by some, killing them instantly.

The two mobile suits were confuse by what save them, so they turn their head to where the bullets came from and got their answer.

A single mobile suit, or rather a gundam frame blaze past the two mobile suit and through the battlefield, hacking & slashing a lot of plumas with two handheld halberds in both hand while firing it back mounted railguns at a mobile armor, effectively destroying it.

The design of this gundam frame is similar to that of ASW-G-08 Gundam barbatos (one of the other 72 gundam frame), but at the same time is different from it. The torso of the gundam frame is the same as barbatos, but with it cockpit encase in heavy armor for extra protection. The gundam shoulder armor is standard, only going down to cover a bit of it upper arms. The arms themselves are like other gundam frames arms, but with a bulky look to it as well as forearm armors underneath it which housed a 120mm rifle for rapid firing to 200mm gun for stronger firepower & a pair of missile pods build in each side of the forearm armor. The gundam waist section drawn resemblance from other gundam frame, with only it side skirt armor being waist booster to increased the gundam mobility while it back skirt possess a enlarge & lengthen booster that can also carry additional weapons. The knee armor is lengthen to give the legs frame extra protection, with two thruster placed on both side of the legs & an extra one behind it for increased mobility. The feet are lengthened to increase leg suspensions on the ground while heel bunker is equip to counter balance the gundam frame itself. The backpack is identical to that of the barbatos, enabling it to carry only two weapons at once. It head is build to closely resemble that of a lion head with it chin piece encase in extra armor that act as the lower jaw of the gundam lion head while it top piece is lengthen to act as is upper jaw. The top piece house a hidden mono-eye which act as the eyes of the gundam lion head as well as to give the unit extra sight for spotting enemies mobile units. The v-fin of the gundam frame extend to the side of the head & goes to the back of the mobile suit head while the rest of the gundam head is similar to other gundam frames head.

The gundam name is ASW-G-43 Gundam sabnock, one of the 72 gundam frame build by gjallarhorn & a mobile suit that hold the title of a mighty great marquis as this gundam frame has 50 mobile suits under its own command.

The color scheme of the gundam sabnock is a unique one. It head, torso, shoulder armor, lower arms, waist, legs, upper feet and backpack are painted blue while the cockpit area, upper arms, elbow armor, tight armors & lower leg armors are painted in dark blue, except for the waist booster & the large back booster which is painted in a white color scheme.

The two mobile suits could only watch in awe as gundam sabnock tear through both plumas and mobile armors without taking any damage from neither of the two units, only stopping to rest itself from the amount of fighting it's been in. It soon turn itself over to the two mobile suits and speak:

"Are you two alright by any chance?" asked the gundam pilot, a bit of concern in his voice.

One of the two mobile suit responded, "Of course sir Jonathan Joseph, nothing to worry about here."

The gundam pilot now known as Johnathan Joseph can only sigh in relief as out of the 50 mobile suit pilots that have been assigned to him, only 2 were the sole survivors of the mobile armors assaults.

"Alright then, return back to the resupply ship for repairs, refuel & ammos" commanded Jonathan, "I'll go see if there're any help needed on protecting those assault ships."

"But Jonathan sir, who's going to protect you while you're doing that" asked the other mobile suit pilot with concerned in it voice, catching jonathan attention.

"What if you're overwhelmed by a mass amount of plumas along the way, or get assaulted by three mobile armors? Please sir, let us at least-"the pilot was cut off by gundam sabnock bringing up it right hand. "Do not worry about me; you too focus on resupplying your mobile suits & getting them repair. Once that's done, then you'll come to my aid, understand?"

The two pilots stay silent, thinking among themselves before nodding their mobile suit heads in respond realizing that accompanying their commander will eventually resulted in their deaths. The two mobile suits begin to make their way to the resupply ship leaving the gundam in its place.

"Sabnock, do you think it was a good idea to send those two for resupply?" jonathan ask his gundam which reply in a mechanical tone.

"Given their mobile suits current armor strength, fuel percentage & ammo, I concluded that immediate repair & resupply is the most logical choice for their situation." The gundam then bring one of it back mounted rail gun to the side & fired on an incoming mobile armor, taking it out.

"Heh, my thought exactly." Said jonathan as he look over the battlefield surveying the whole thing, "well, best we go see what we can do for our comrade who are defending those assault ships before those mobile armors take them out."

"Agreed." Replied gundam sabnock as it rev up it boosters before speeding toward the assault ships.

Meanwhile the two mobile suits made it to the resupply ships outside the battlefield & are right now in the process of resupplyment. The two pilots on the other hand are on the ship hanger balcony watching the procedure while talking to pass time.

"Do you think the commander will be fine on his own without us at his side?" asked the first pilot.

"Probably, he has that gundam frame with him as well as it A.I. to boot." the second pilot reply.

"I know that one, but what I'm talking about is how long will jonathan fare without backup? A gundam can only last so long against an onslaught of mobile armors & plumas while on its own."

The second pilot can only sigh at his companion wariness & is about to reassure him when a feminine voice call out. "What are you two talking about?"

The two pilots turn to the source of the voice & are shock at what they saw. In front of them stood colonel endybear of the earth sphere ground force & leader of the special commando squad. The appearance of the colonel is that of an anthropomorphic pony due to a fatal head injury from a skirmish with a mobile armor that left it deformed. Aside from the head, her body is covered in a pilot suit meaning that she herself has been battling the mobile armors & plumas as well & is currently waiting for her mobile suit to be resupply.

"Colonel endybear, we weren't aware that you were here!" shouted the two pilots while saluting her.

"It's no biggie, I just arrive here as well" replied endybear with a smile on her face, "so what bring you two here & where jonathan & the rest of your squad?"

The two pilots wince at that last part as they didn't think that endybear knows the true state of their entire squad. "Sir jonathan told us to come here for resupply while he go assist the defending of the assault ships" told the first pilot, "but the rest of our squadron…was annihilated."

Endybear expression change from a happy to shock once she learn what happen to jonathan squad & frankly who can blame her? She have heard reports of jonathan squad being one of the best in the entire earth sphere forces, hell she & her squad even clashed with his once resulting in their defeat to jonathan lion squad. So to hear that his lion squad been decimated to two member is quite a shock to any commander.

"I-I see" said endybear still shaken from the news, "and you said that jonathan left to help defend the assault ships right?"

"Yeah he said that-" the pilot was cut off by endybear sudden words.

"Then once you two finished your resupply, accompany me to the assault ships as I was previously guarding those ships with my squad."

The two pilots look at each other dumbfounded as they let the news settle in, then they turn to look at endybear who have an excited look on her face. Seeing that there's no if's or buts' in her demand, the two pilots can only sigh & comply to it as they were told by their leader to come to his aid once they're done with the resupplying.

Fully resupply & repaired, Colonel endybear & the two survivors of the lion squad make their way toward the assault ships where jonathan & his gundam are. Along the way, the two pilots get a good look at endybear mobile suit as it turns out to be an old mass production type gundam frame that have been customize with special parts produced by gjallarhorn.

The gundam frame itself is powered by two ahab reactors, but unlike the current gundam frame twin ahab reactors the second one on endy mobile suit is attached to it back to boost it performance as well as to help keep up with the newer mobile suits.

It overall design bears resemblance to the earth sphere current MP mobile suit line but with extra armor on it for increase defense while it back mounted ahab reactor is equip with booster for increase mobility.

While en-route to jonathan location, one of the two lion squad pilots struck a conversation with endybear along the trip. "So colonel endy, exactly how did you & sir jonathan known each other since he never mention a thing about you?"

"Hum? How jonathan & I known each other? Well, I only meant jonathan from my brother who's another commander in the earth sphere military force" replied endybear, "he told me all about him & his action during an mobile armor assault on a military stronghold where he first pilot gundam sabnock against it, & won."

"Really now?" question the second pilot who was listening to the conversation.

"Yes really! After that, he & I first meet on a military mock battle as enemies. I of course won that battle, but for jonathan, well…let say that the military personal at jonathan side could use some more discipline when it come to attitude."

The two lion squad pilots could only stay in silence at what endybear was talking about as anybody who know about jonathan past will be smart enough to not mention it or bring it up to him at all. The first pilot wanted to asked more but a nearby explosion brought his attention toward it.

An assault ship is seen motionless without it command bridge, explaining the earlier explosion while a mobile armor is on it with it tail blade through a motionless mobile suit presuming to be the cause of the ship destruction.

That first pilot could only look away in shame as despite the preparation both gjallarhorn & the earth sphere take for a relevant small mobile armor force, they didn't expect it to be much larger than intended resulting in large casualties from the earth sphere military force.

As the two mobile suit + custom gundam frame approach the area where the assault ships were, they found jonathan & his gundam frame on a abandon ship looking at something. So they decide to move closer to see what jonathan is seeing & saw what appears to be a creature. The odd thing about this creature is that it looks like a horse with wings & a horn on it head. The body texture of this creature is translucent, almost like you can see through it body. The creature eyes, nose and mouth are also translucent giving the appearance that it have none of those, but the unique thing of the creature is it mane & tail flowing in the emptiness void of space itself.

Curious at the strange creature, the lion squad first pilot went to ask jonathan a question. "Uh sir jonathan, what's that thing you're looking at?"

Jonathan startled by the sudden question turned gundam sabnock head to the source & find his men alongside colonel endybear at his side. "Oh you two, you're here & with endybear as well."

"Why thank you jonathan, it's always a pleasure to-"Jonathan soon return to looking at the translucent creature, trying to investigate it. Endybear soon notice this & stop talking to watch jonathan observe the creature with curiosity in his eyes. "So jonathan, what is with that thing that you just so happen to be looking at?"

The gundam never moved its head but endy know that jonathan receive the question. In what appears to be a few minutes, he replied. "About two hours ago, gundam sabnock & I arrive at the assault ships protecting them from the mobile armors assault as well as the plumas. Though the battle was tough & were a lot of casualties, we manage to allow the ships to make their way towards their destination leaving what little few of us to clean up the remaining threats."

Taking time to digest the news, endy ask another question in mind. "And my squad, what happen to them?"

"They're okay. However, not all of them survive the assault."

Now this one surprise endy even more as unlike jonathan lion squad which specialize in picking off their opponent before finishing them off, endy commando squad focus on high survival method to ensure that no one live were lost in battle. The fact that the live of one of her members was lost is both shocking & surprising.

"W-W-What do you mean not all of them survive the assault?" Endy asked.

"After the ships left the battlefield, a mobile armor begins charging it beam cannon toward one of the ships." Explained jonathan, "Neither I nor any of your squad was close to stop it, except for one which despite unarmed charged in & punches the mobile armor beam cannon post fire, destroying it & the head but before getting impaled by it tail blade along the way."

"Oh" Sighed endybear mourning the loss of her squad member in silence, "and the rest of my squad?"

"Getting resupplied at nearby supply ships with the defense force, leaving me to deal with a few surviving mobile armors in the vicinity. As for this creature I'm looking at, a mobile armor tried to sneak attack me from behind, but before it could it got blasted by this thing & was disintegrated."

The amount of shock that endybear & the remaining lion squad had on their face could not describe what they just heard. The unknown creature that they found jonathan looking at disintegrated a mobile armor which was said to be tough to take down due to their nanolaminate armor.

Endybear then shakily ask jonathan something, "D-Did that thing take down a mobile armor?"

"Yes, along with a few others along the way here." Confirmed jonathan making endybear scared of the translucent creature.

"However this is quite an interesting development that has come up," Said jonathan as he moved his gundam hand closer to the creature, "now if only I could grab this creature then we can-" but before jonathan could do such thing, the gundam hand past through the creature, surprising him in the process. Jonathan then moves the hand to try again & again, only to be meant with the same result.

Realizing that the creature body can't be touch by physical object, jonathan then turn to his men & endybear with a sheepish expression on his face, "Well guess we'll be scratching that part out of the plan, we better called for help on this one before-" before he could finish his sentence, the creature then begin to move toward his gundam hand, startling the other three pilot who then proceed to warn jonathan about the creature.

"JONATHAN, THE CREATURE IS MOVING!"

"What?" As soon as jonathan turn to look at what the creature is doing, it touch gundam sabnock hand before it body begins to glow a white color, which shock jonathan beyond all means. "Gundam sabnock, what is that creature doing?!"

"I not sure jonathan, but the entity is preparing to do something." Replied gundam sabnock as the creature body glows even brighter.

"Something, something like what sabnock?" asked jonathan trying to move the gundam hand.

"Unfortunately I could not give a sensible answer for this one."

"Then give me one that I could understand!"

Gundam sadnock begin to calculate the possibility of the creature sudden glowing predicament while jonathan continue to get the gundam hand away from the glowing creature. Meanwhile, colonel endybear & the remaining lion squad member saw that jonathan is in trouble & went to his aid.

The two lion squad mobile suit fires their rifle at the creature only for the bullets to pass through the glowing creature, dealing no damage to it whatsoever. That is until endybear charge in with her gundam heat sword drawn & slashed at the creature, cutting it across the side. This forced the creature to back away from gundam sabnock who both him & jonathan noticing the creature presence away from the two draw the twin halberds & alongside endy start chasing the creature, hell bend on capturing it.

The other two mobile suit pilots tried to go assist their commander however a group of plumas went to attack them causing them to go deal with the plumas before they can join jonathan in the hunt for the creature.

The two gundam & their pilots attack the creature with their close combat weapons, slashing at it from each angle. While both jonathan & endybear were able to lands some hits on the creature, most of the time it avoided their attacks making it hard for them to catch the creature.

"AGH, we're not getting anywhere," exclaimed a frustrated endybear, "if this keeps up, we're going to be exhausted at this rate!"

"Yeah I know, and it doesn't helped that our target is smaller than a mobile suit, so getting this creature is tougher than it looks." Replied jonathan who is also getting frustrated from this chase.

Despite the ever growing frustration the two gundam pilots are feeling right now, it look like they're about to finally catch a break as the translucent creature suddenly stop moving looking like it too tired to continue. This did not go unnoticed my both jonathan & endy as right after the two saw that the creature stop moving, they charged at it with everything that they got, intended to capture the creature.

However, as both gundam sabnock halberd & endy gundam heat sword touch the translucent creature, something happened. A bright light from the creature emerged & engulf both gundams, alongside the translucent creature. The two lion squad pilots saw this & went to investigate it, only to be swallowed in as well.

When the light disappeared, jonathan, his lion squad, endybear & the creature are nowhere to be insight, leaving the combatant who saw the light to be baffled be the disappearance of lion squad & colonel endybear. Once words reach the military & the public they keep asked the same question, where is lion squad & colonel endybear?

 **And that's the first chapter of mobile suit gundam: friendship is magic.**

 **So the way I did the calamity war in this fanfic is my own interpretation of the war as there's not much info on the actual war itself aside from a few mention of it.**

 **Also when I made gundam sabnock design, I intend it to be like in ars goetia archive, an armored warrior with weapons, a lion head & ride a pale horse, so it other armor description can be traced to the current IBO gundam frames like the cockpit section which is similar to barbatos lupus rex cockpit.**

 **Plus out of the four characters in this chapter, only three were made by me while the last one I do not own as the last character is the personification of a deviantart friend.**

 **But anyways this fanfic took me some time to make so I would appreciate some construction criticism on this fan fiction if possible.**

 **With that said, see you people later.**

 **Oh and one more thing for next chapter:**

 **It's survival of the fittest, please don't call PETA.**


End file.
